finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leblanc
Leblanc is a sphere hunter and the leader of the Leblanc Syndicate in Final Fantasy X-2. She is the Gullwings' rival for much of the game. Leblanc is playable via the Creature Creator in the International and HD Remaster version. She can be captured in Guadosalam area with an SP pod in the New Game+ play through. Profile Appearance Leblanc has a round face with purple eyes and short, blonde hair. She wears a pinkish-purple robe that exposes her chest and the tattoo of the Leblanc Syndicate's logo as well as her right thigh. The robe has a high, curved collar with tassels, and long sleeves reminiscent of a Japanese furisode kimono, the cuffs separated from the ends of the sleeves by white criss-crossed material. She wears thigh-high stockings of the same color and purple ankle boots. Blue and white triangular and swirl patterns decorate her attire. She wields a red-and-silver fan in her right hand. Personality Leblanc is cocky and self-centered. She has a not-so-secret infatuation with Nooj of the Youth League, which brings out her sensitive side. In fact, Leblanc became a sphere hunter to find something from Spira's past to make her "Noojie-Woojie" smile for her. Leblanc treats outcasts kindly, having taken in those who had nowhere else to go. Logos and Ormi came to work for her after she took care of them after the events at the Den of Woe during Operation Mi'ihen. Though she abuses her subordinates, they remain at her side as they owe her for helping them out. Story Prior to the Eternal Calm, Leblanc had a history with Nooj and became a den mother to various Spirans of various races and creeds. The people she saved included Logos and Ormi, who were of the Yevon Order, and those who survived Operation Mi'ihen and the Siege of Home yet had been declared dead. After the onset of the Eternal Calm, Leblanc founded the Leblanc Syndicate in Guadosalam to help Nooj. At one point, Leblanc stole Yuna's Garment Grid to impersonate her and perform a concert in Luca to cash in on her fame and tarnish her reputation. The Gullwings foil her plans, and she is forced to engage Yuna, Rikku, and Paine after her lackeys Logos and Ormi are defeated. Leblanc formally introduces herself to the Gullwings at Mt. Gagazet before she, Logos, and Ormi are eventually defeated in a race against YRP through the Floating Ruins for the sphere located at the top. Later, as the Gullwings deliver the sphere containing records of Vegnagun and Shuyin to one of the two main Spiran parties, Leblanc breaks into the Celsius to steal the half a sphere the Gullwings beat her to in Zanarkand Ruins. The YRP disguise themselves as three of Leblanc's She-Goons and sneak into Chateau Leblanc with Yuna ending up having to massage a stressed out Leblanc before she can join up with the others to continue their search. Leblanc learns of the Gullwings' presence in her abode and confronts them. Defeated, Leblanc relinquishes the sphere and a Crimson Sphere to the Gullwings and offers an alliance to investigate the Bevelle Underground, where Leblanc and her lackeys record what they find: Vegnagun missing. After the Bevelle incident, Leblanc becomes depressed and goes out to find Nooj. By the time she returns after Yuna's 1000 Words concert, Leblanc decides to team up with the Gullwings to infiltrate the Farplane and fight Vegnagun. During Last Mission, it is mentioned that Leblanc decided to move to Mt. Gagazet, much to Kimahri's dismay. Gameplay Leblanc is fought four times during Final Fantasy X-2. The first is directly after the opening FMV, where she, in disguise, is joined by two Goons in the Luca Stadium. The second time is after the player defeats Ormi and Logos, when Yuna appears and reclaims her Garment Grid on the Dock 5 of Luca's port. The third is halfway up the Floating Ruins on Mt. Gagazet, and the final fight is in her underground chateau before she makes peace with the party. Leblanc is skilled in magic and frequently uses lightning-elemental magic, as well as some support magic and skills. In the final battle against her, when both Logos and Ormi are present, they can perform a joint attack called No Love Lost which deals high damage to an unprepared party. Creation and development Voice Leblanc's Japanese voice is Satomi Yasuhara and her English voice actress is Masasa Moyo. Musical themes Leblanc's theme is "Lady Leblanc Has Everything", called "Anything Goes for Leblanc" in the Luca sphere theater and iTunes. The tune plays in Chateau Leblanc and works as a theme for the entire Leblanc Syndicate, playing during the player's encounters with them. Leblanc's battle theme is "I'll Give You Something Hot!", called "Let Me Blow You a Kiss!" in Luca and on iTunes. It also appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call as a Battle Music Sequence.http://youtu.be/xxKWHF37BpY?t=46s Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Leblanc Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Leblanc.png|Sprite. PFF Leblanc Enemy.png|Boss sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Leblanc appears with her cronies, Logos and Ormi, as well as the "fake Yuna". FFRK Fake Yuna X-2.png|"Fake Yuna" FFRK Leblanc Gang.png|Leblanc with Logos and Ormi Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Leblanc appears as a trading card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. She is displayed with her Tetsuya Nomura artwork. LeBlanc-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Gallery Leblanc-concept.jpg|Concept artwork for Leblanc. LeBlanc-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Leblanc depicting her Nomura artwork. Yuna Luca Concert1.jpg|Close-up of Leblanc's face in her disguise (HD Remaster). Leblanc enters the scene.jpg|Leblanc ditches her disguise and reveals herself. Leblanc Syndicate Gagazet.jpg|Leblanc in Gagazet Ruins. Massage minigame.jpg|Massage minigame. Leblanc_Celsius.png|Leblanc fores Shinra's computer to work. Leblanc - FFX-2 Creature Avatar.png|Leblanc's portrait (PS3). Etymology Trivia *It is implied that Leblanc's outfit is a Lady Luck dressphere, because the mark on her chest is a Heart, one of the four suits of a deck of playing cards, just like the Spade, Club, and Diamond are on the chests of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine when they change into their dresspheres. She doesn't use any of the Lady Luck exclusive skills in battle, however. *Leblanc's name is improperly written in the Japanese version of the original soundtrack of Final Fantasy X-2 and is known as , while her name is written properly in kana as . References de:LeBlanc it:Leblanc vi:LeBlanc Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Antagonists Category:Sphere hunters